Painless
by sinea oakwood
Summary: Elvira Raven, is her name. White death, is her code. Never has she classed herself as human, as the concept of pain is unheard of and non-existent. She isn't a pirate, nor a marine, or even a revolutionary.. But that all could change couldn't it? She has seen, heard and experienced more that most in the world of seas and people... Lets join her travels shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere on the grand line - Whitebeards ship

Marco looked around, ears twitching. "Can anyone hear that?"

Aces paused listening intensely, "sounds like screaming..." he looked about trying to find the source of the high pitch noise.

"Wrong way my sons, look up" whitebeard commented; head upturned to the sky, listening as the sounds turned to voices.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" a female voice screamed.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE GROUND WASNT UNDERNETH US?" a male voice shirked.

"WERE IN THE SKY!" the female yelled, "YOU LIVE ON A SKYISLAND...SKY! IT'S A BIG FUCKING GIVE AWAY FUCKFACE!"

"WERE GOING TOO DIED! IM TOO YOUNG TO SMART TO DIE!"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE YOU JACKASS!" the women yelled over the male man's screaming. "LOOK THEIRS A BOAT!"

"GREAT! ITSTEAD OF DYING BY THE FORCE OF INPACT AGAINST THE SEA AND DROWNING, IM GOING TO BE CRUSHED AGAINST A BOAT. MY BODY SLATTERED AGAINST THE WOODWO-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" the women yelled again trying to stop the blathering man.

The crew below looked up in astonishment, they could make out two dark blobs quickly descending towards them. However, the pairs was still too far to make out any features. "You want me to stop them?" Marco muttered eyeing the pair.

"Let's see what happens first" whitebeard responded watching the pair with a slight smirk on his face from amusement.

The male was screaming while the women was yelling profanities at him, "SEASOUSLY DUDE, WE WOULDNT BE IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU HADNT BE SO FUCKING STUPID, AND GOT RID OF THE CLOUDS UNDER OUR BLOODY FEET. NOW I HAVE TO GET US OUT OF THIS. SINKING .SITUATION!" the blobs seemed to merge before one shot down towards the boat, most likely defining every logic of science to do so.

The boat rocked violently. Waves pushing against the hull as a sudden impact collided with the decking, dust rose and fell. "Ooh sturdy boat this" a Voice from within called along with the tapping foot on the wooden decking, "last time I did that the boat broke…"

The crew stared in shock as a figure came into view, it was the female, 5 foot 6 in height. Black skinny leathers and combats boats, those closest caught a glimpse of dark hair before a hood was pulled over her head, shadows hiding the upper half of her face, leaving the bottom of her nose and mouth visible.

The hood was attached to a cloak that danced around her thighs in the wind. The cloak was did up till her midriff, parting to relevel four wicked looking blades. Two attached in an X cross on her backside- the handles poking out besides her hips. The other two attached to her thighs.

She looked around, taking in the information of the crew around her. She had landed on whitebeards ship…. Internally sighing, she shifted her head upwards towards the swearing male. "He really needs to shut the fuck up..." the female muttered. Before taking two steps to the right, arms out stretch just in time to chance the falling male.

"IM GOING TO DIE!" he screamed not noticing the lack of falling, "MY LIFE TOO SHORT! I STILL HAVN'T MADE ANY DISCOVERIES" he screamed again.

The female frowned, before scowling. "Will you," she grumbled head tilting backwards, "shut the fuck up!" she yelled. Head-butting the screaming figure.

The male stopped screaming, he blinked, before the female dropped him to the ground, he groaned sitting up. "Oh god," he froze, "were on a pirate ship" he whisper to the female who face palmed.

She sighed again, watching the pirates surround them. She had a few options...

"Yo, sorry for dropping in" she commented causally, eyes flicking about, putting names to faces from wanted posters. While the crew around the pair sweat-dropped at her casualness – acting like she hadn't just dropped out of the sky and landed on their boat.

"No problem," a male spoke. She eyed him a blonde Mohawk rested on this head, "Marco" said male offered his name.

"Nice to meet ya," she nodded, before continuing, "maybe you be able to help me with answering some questions?"

"You're not gonna introduce yourself?" another male stated, this male had an open shirt, with an orange hat. He had dark curly hair and a light sprinkle of freckles across his face which was currently giving her a suspicious look. She cocked her head towards the speaking male. Fire fist Ace.

She sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "well, I have many names haven't chosen one that fits just yet"

"Don't agitate them, they'll kill us" the male pleaded, still sat on the floor.

"So my questi-" she started.

"Nope, name first" Ace interrupted.

She frowned, arms crossing over her chest, "Elvira Raven, though during work time it's just raven."

"White death interesting…" grumbled a large man, with a long white moustache. Her eyes unseen by the crew darted towards the captain with interest. Not many new the meaning behind her name. Though it seemed most of the crew was oblivious to their captain's comment.

"I see," the freckled male grinned, "I'm ace, those questions?"

She blinked turning her attention back towards Ace, "I know who you are silly, which direction, and how far is the closest populated island to our current position?"

Ace was slightly taken aback by the comment, but thought never the less, though it was Marco who answered first. "2 weeks, southwest"

She nodded, hood shifting as she looked towards her companion before turning south-westward. "Nope," she shook her head, "nope you wouldn't last a day swimming. That opinion goes out the window" she muttered out Loud, bringing a hand to her chin.

"You wanted me to swim?!" the male groaned from the sitting position in distaste.

"Not really, you die too easily. Remember I'm supposed to keep you alive," she countered before turning to Marco. "Can we by any chance hitchhike on your ship till you reach the next populated island?"

"Don't know, you're going to have to ask pops," commented Marco gesturing to the captain.

Raven turned fully facing the giant man, "so can we hitchhike? We will help out if you need"

The giant man chuckled, before going into thought, he nodded, "sure you can…" the man sighed in relived, "…however" the man tensed, while the women cocked her head.

"However?" she questioned.

"You need to prove yourself, Jozu" the giant captain called, a muscular dark skinned male stepped forward towards her, while everyone else stepped back.

Jozu knew why he was chosen, he was something no one could cut – one of the benefits of being diamond. He looked at the petite female in front of him; he could hardly see anything under the hood that hid the majority of her face. However, he should not let his guard down. She HAD just fell from the sky and if their conversation was to be believed fell from a skyland.

The girl, raven, stood in front of him. He blinked and his view was the sky.

Back hitting the wooden deck below, as a cold edge of a blade was pressed against his neck. "Your dead~" a voice purred from the depths of the hood.

The girl, raven sat on top of the male. Her feet stopping his arms from moving while she held one of her wicked looking blades to his neck. The crew around them started to chuckle under their breaths, the other male looked about with a freighted expression on his face, "why are they laughing?"

Raven sighed, her eyes rolling under her hood. Not that anyone could see it. "Devil fruit?" she asked.

"Yes, you won't be able to defeat me that easily"

"Really, now cause where I'm sitting your still dead" she commented dryly.

Silence spread without the crewmembers before some burst out into laughter. "She's a laugh we will give her that" one commented.

Sighing again, she flipped the blade over she passed the handle to the lying male. As soon as his hand touched the handle, he felt the draining of strength, "sea stone" he mutter. On closer inspection the wicked blades were black with blue veins running thought them, clear signs of sea stone.

"Correct, you should really tell your boys not to underestimate me" she nodded, placing the blade back into its thigh sheath before helping jozu to his feet.

Jozu chuckled shaking his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe he got beaten so easily…

"Good, now for you friend her-"

"He's not fighting" raven cut the old man off. Shaking her head as the other male dunked behind her.

"Why is that?" whitebeard asked an amused expression on his face. The girl to say the least was interesting.

"He's a feminism? No that not right, veganism? No," she muttered hand on chin as she thought, "oh he's a pacifist!" she concluded, placing her closed fist in the palm of the other hand.

"A pacifist?"

"What's that?"

The crewmembers about her stated to mumble before turning to her for answers, "he won't fight no matter what, believes that war and violence are unjustifiable and that all disputes should be settled by peaceful means. Basically he a wimp that can't fight" she stated bluntly, arms crossing over her chest.

"I have you know that I am a scientist!" the man yelled, stepping out from his cover allowing everyone to get a better look at him.

The male had bright blue hair with matching eyes. A dirty white lab coat over dark trousers and jacket. A pale grey top underneath that. "I'm danzo, I am a pacifist. I not do believe in violence and I will not fight you however, I am first and foremost a scientist! From a young age I studied quantum physics and astrophysics…" danzo stated to talked, sputtering scientific knowledge, while everyone just stared blankly.

"What is he going on about?" asked Marco.

Raven shrugged, "I have no idea, just nod and act like you understand. It's better not to get him to talk 'sciencey' unless you actually like it"

The rest nodded as danzo continued to talk about whose knows what. Raven stepped forward, slapping him lightly across the back of his head, "stop talking nonsense"

"It is not nonsense! With this knowledge we could start to travel the seas without the need of a post log! By using the stars and what Mother Nature provides us. It could change the process of traveling and benefit many! Moreover with the research we coul-"

Raven sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't think they want to hear that danzo" she muttered before turning to whitebeard, "so can we hitch a ride?"

"Gurarara! Of course" the giant man laughed, "let's have a fest to celebrate!"

"Raven..." danzo muttered, "Why are they having a fest?"

"Pirates love every excuse to drink, you will get used to it while were here. Just don't fall over board okay? I'm not in the mood for a swim"

Danzo gulped, as he was dragged into the swam of parting pirates.

to be continued...

hi all!

welcome to the world of one piece XD

been coming up with some OC of this pirate filled world for a while and deiced to put one into action hope you like it!

what do folks thinks of raven so far?

hopefully it some of the upcoming chapters i will be able to delve into her character more, though i dont think i will turn it into a romance...

love to hear what you guys thought!

an early xmas present for you lot!

belated winter solstice and early merry Christmas!

love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Gurarara! Of course" the giant man laughed, "let's have a fest to celebrate!"_

 _"Raven..." danzo muttered, "Why are they having a fest?"_

 _"Pirates love every excuse to drink, you will get used to it while were here. Just don't fall over board okay? I'm not in the mood for a swim"_

 _Danzo gulped, as he was dragged into the swam of parting pirates._

It has been a few days since Raven had fell from the sky onto whitebeards ships, Danzo with her. The clever but stupid client of hers had decided it was a good idea to make bets with the pirate about drinking….

He lost miserable.

She watched with an amused smirk under the shadows of her hood as the male attempted (and failing) to mop the deck as the loser of the bet. Boat rocking slowly as the ship sailed through a patch of sea fog. "He's gonna be there all night and he still wouldn't have finished-yoi" Marco commented besides her, his feet creaking on the wooden floorboards with each step.

"I know" she stated simply. "Hopefully he'll learn something about betting with pirates about drinking"

"I doubt it, if half the thing he says are to be believed-yoi" The male snorted, thinking back about the stories the male had told.

"I can hope, he won't be my problem after I get him to this conference" she spoke a playful tune in her voice as she turned slightly to face the pineapple haired male.

Throughout the few days of staying on the ship, there had been several attempts to see under the girl's hood, all leading to interesting situations… Marco paled slightly at his and aces attempted, somehow she had managed to tie both of them up in a very compromising position. Making the pair a laughing stock.

Moreover it took them over an hour to untangle the ropes… how she had managed those knots in a limited time he didn't know.

By this point everyone were taking bets on who was going to see the girls face first, after integrating a drunken Danzo, its turns out that even himself hasn't had the pleasure to see the girls face.

"By the way, why won't you let us see your face?" he asked, unable to hide the curiosity– no one had yet to try the asking technique.

Raven tilted her head, had they finally given up on taking off her hood? "My face attracts too much attention"

"Like scars or something?"

"Yeah something like that" she stated quietly, leaning against the rail.

Macro hummed, sitting beside her as they watched the pitiful attempt of Danzo mopping. Raven tilted her head, listening. Eyes in the darkness of her hood scanned the area, something was out their waiting she could feel it. Like a dark cloud hovering over them in the fog.

The feeling didn't shift as night drew. Danzo was still out mopping the deck, as most people turned in for the night. She walked silently, boots barely making a sound on the deck, crossing her arms she spoke, "I hope you learned your lesson Danzo"

Said male jumped at the sound of her voice, "Don't scare me like that! I didn't know it was gonna be this hard!"

She sighed, shaking her head slightly as she shifted her weight onto one leg with a hand on her hip, "Go sleep, wake up tomorrow do some sciency shit, I'll finish up here. I'll be done before you know it"

Danzo passed her the mop, "you're a life saver!"He shouted before quickly disappearing off the deck.

Raven sighed again at her clever but stupid client, before finishing mopping the deck. Making quick work of his disastrous attempt. Leaning the mop against the rail she waited, arms cross and eyes closed. Her breathing deepening as she became still.

Her statue like body becoming part of the swaying ship drifting on the slow currents of the sea. As still as a frozen statue, she waited.

The moon was high in the sky, not that she could see it. Fog had completely swamped the deck. The sea flog blocking everything from view even the moons light – creating an interesting creepy affect around them as the light mist danced with the darkness of the shadows. She felt a shift in the air and smiled. As that dark cloud descended on the ship.

Seems like it was time.

Twelve men silently climbed onto the deck on the pirate ship, "Right men, you know what to do, were taking the heads of every pirate on this ship starting with whitebeard" he turned towards his men.

Twelve was now ten, "Where's Richy and Dav?" the leader asked suspicion growing.

"Huh?" heads turned towards where the men had just stood, "fuck Jonhy gone too!" another man whisper-yelled gaining the groups attention.

The fog swirled around them, as if mocking them – torturing the remaining members. The leader paled, "head count now!" he whispered, the growing nerves clear as day in his voice. He counted, seven. He only had seven men left. He took a shaky step back, only to trip over something hard.

"What…" he mutter before freezing.

He had tripped over Richy, the male's neck twisted in a clean break. He was about to yell when a hand clapped over his mouth, "Now Now boy~" a female voice purred like velvet over the sharpest of daggers, "I need you to be quite for me"

It was over before he knew it. A knife was thrusted into his chest. Raven felt the body go limp before retracting the blade back up her shelve, the mechanism not making a sound in the deathly silence. Getting a good hold of the body, she threw it with little resistance. A slashed echoed thought the fog, drawing the attention for the remaining men.

She had slowly been picking off the group one by one, making sure to make no sound in the fog which'd worked as good cover. Unbuttoning her coat slightly she moved silently toward the remaining men, the group of six. "Now boys, I need you to be quite" she stated, her voice drifting eerie thought the fog, "and make sure you don't slip blood on the deck, I just mopped it"

She sprang into action, twisting under an arm, a pair of long blades in her hand. Not her seastone ones, but a pair of one of the many blades on her person. Long thin but lethal. She attacked the vitals, deathly like a viper in the silence of night with an unnatural grace and a fluttering of fabric. She stood cleaning the blades against her pants as the men around her dropped to the ground dead.

She made quick work of dumping their bodies over board and untying their boat from the whitebeards ship. She moved to door hoping to return to her makeshift room before anyone questioned her for being out.

But it seems her luck had run out, "what are you doing?"A voice spoke from behind her.

Both Ace and Marco Stood behind her, giving her an expected look.

"Nothing, I was cooling down out here. I'm heading back inside why? What's up?" she questioned with fake innocent.

"You see anyone?-yoi"

"No, no one is out on deck"

"You didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary?" questioned Ace taking a step towards her, his arms crossing his bare chest a questioning look on his face.

She didn't move, "nothing out of the ordinary" she state, internally adding, _well apart from the guys wanting to kill you all but really as pirates that's technically normal_ , in her head. "Alright…. good night" the boys bid their farewell while turning away, to walk onto the deck to take a look. While she slipped into her make shift room.

"You noticed it too?" Ace questioned, looking about the deck.

"Yes," Marco shook his head in disbelief as he looked around the deck. Nothing. There was nothing to signify a disturbance even the feeling of being watched had gone, "Moreover, raven-yoi smelt slightly of blood"

"Doesn't she always?" questioned ace.

"More so than normal and it was fresher-yoi"

Ace turned towards his friend, with a worried expression. "You think she caused this? Is the old man gonna be safe?"

Marco shrugged, "we have to wait and see whether she slips up or we have more evidence that something has happen. For now we tell the old man and keep an eye on her"

"Deal"

to be continued...

and chapter 2 is up!

what do you guys think about raven?

saw a bit more of her fighting abilities in this one, and more to come as she gets closer to the crew! XD

love to hear from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_Marco shrugged, "we have to wait and see whether she slips up or we have more evidence that something has happen. For now we tell the old man and keep an eye on her"_

 _"Deal"_

Raven lay on the wooden part of the top sail, high in the rafters watching as the crew worked below. It had been two days since the incident with the bounty hunters and she seemed to be finally off the hook of Aces and Marco suspicious glazes. Currently, she watched as Danzo and Thatch chatted away from her relaxed position. It seems that the pair had something in common... They were both perverts. She frowned slightly under the shadows of her hood.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of whitebeard stepping onto the deck, Marco as his side giving her a pointed look.

 _O-Oh this isn't looking good..._

"Raven!" yelled Ace jumping onto the beam besides her. She tilted her head from its laid out position.

"Hmm?" she responded sleepily.

"Come on down, the old man wants to speak with you?" the freckled boy grinned.

She nodded before rolling off the beam. She landing with a slight thud beside thatch and Danzo. The latter jumping out of his skin in surprise, "Raven! You're going to give me a heart attack!" the man scolded.

She paused turning towards her client. "Really? I'm gonna give you a heart attack? How so?"

"Well figuratively speaking..."

She frowned, brows scrunching together as she turn away muttering, "Though then I was really giving you a heart attack"

Ace laughed while patting her on the back, "Come on don't keep the old man waiting"

Raven sighed before heading toward the giant man, soon enough she was face to face with the male. Arms crossed over her chest, one knee slightly bent the weight on her straight leg as she waited for the old man to speak.

The crew seemed to sense something amiss as soon enough the pair was surrounded. "It has come to my attention that something happened here the other day."

The crew was silent as the captain spoke.

"Today however it was confirmed" the man held up a newspaper article. "Twelve dead, discovered floating in the sea from the direction in which we just came from, do you have anything to say on the matter Raven?"

Raven tilted her head, he knew... and if he knew that so did Ace and Marco…. "people die at sea all the time" she shrugged trying to play it cool. Lying was something she was pro at… but it seem like the old man wasn't buying it.

"I see..." the old man grinned, "then you don't mind, taking off the blades while we have a little chat"

She frowned slightly, "fine" she placed the four sea-stone daggers on the deck but still within reach if she needed to grab them. Then stuck her hands into her leather pants taking out two sets of long blades, placing them on the deck.

She looked up towards the old man expectedly, who was still grinning, "all of them"

Her frown deepening before taking out a small boot knife, then two other long thin blades that lived on her calf's, she paused glancing toward the large man. "Raven. I mean all of them"

She pouted, before letting out a frustrated whine that came out as a growl. In a second her boots were on the deck, bare feet touching wood. The next thing off was her coat.

Making quiet work out the buttons she tugged the heavy thing off, hood included allowing everyone on deck a clear view of her face.

She was scowling at the sight of the blushes appearing on everyone's face.

She had no scars in sight pale skin and smallish feature but it was the eyes that drew you in, that made you want to confess your darkness secrets to. Her eyes were a shade of lilac, and had a Smokey texture to it, constantly changing shades of the same lilicay colour.

"Stop staring!" she exclaimed cover her eyes with a hand. The blockage in contact broke the crew out of their trance.

"I see what you mean about attracting too much attention" comment Marco the blush still present on his checks.

She huffed, "and you wonder why I keep them covered... their succubus's eyes or something - draw you in and takes your souls… Stupid government..." she whisper the last bit barely audible before adding. "I sometimes forget to turn them off"

Removing her hand, gone was the Smokey texture to them but the colour still attracted too much attention. She quickly undid the gun holsters under her armpits and back straps for 4 strange looking blades placing them on the floor. The blade wear flat- the ends pointed like a syringe – the centre of the sliver blade hollow with strange looking liquid moving about as she placed them on the wooden decking

Underneath the coat was a white tunic, the collar coming up high on her neck. She started fiddling, taking small thin blades from her dark hair which was up in a ponytail, allowing her fringe to fall over and frame her face in a messy style. After dropping several of those on the discarded coat, she start rummaging within the white tunic.

4 knifes, 6 throwing daggers, 2 spare magazines and much more, later she glared at whitebeard.

"Happy?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"And the last one"

"That's all of them," she spoke with a frown.

"Really now"

"Fuck sake seriously!" she growled before putting a hand down the top and taking out the smallest knife from her bra.

She placed it on the top of the now large pile of weapons. Pouting, she avoided eye contact of the crew while they took in the sight. Feeling completely bare, she continued to glare into the distance. Though really she looked like an upset puppy.

"Why'd you take off the coat?" questioned at crew member.

"Because of the amount of weaponry in the linings it was too much effect to completely take anything out." She stated, annoyance clear in her voice. If it wasn't for the fact she needed the boat she would be in this situation in the first place...

"Same with the boots" she nodded before turning to the captain,

"Grarara! Now we finally have the identity of our hitch hikers, maybe it's about time you tell us a bit about yourself"

"Why" she groaned, arms cross over her chest

"To make sure you're not a marine for starters…" mumbled Marco.

"Shouldn't you have done that before, you let us aboard?" muttered a confused Danzo.

She sighed, what in god's name had she done to deserve this. "Names raven. I am a freelancer. I have done jobs for both marines and pirates in the past and will continue to do so. I assassinate, steal, and gather Intel. I only do one job at a time. Currently I am escorting Danzo to his conference on behalf of the marines, due to his lack of common sense and habit of getting himself into stupid situations"

"I'm just unlucky..." Danzo mutter in defence.

She turned to him an eyebrow raised, "sure you are…"

"That's mean the girl is currently harmless now? Bet we could beat her" a voice rippled thought the crowd.

"Yeah, and she worked for the marines! She even said it herself" another voice stated.

The diversion captains glanced weary at each other before looking to the old man for the order. Raven sighing rubbing her temples feeling a headache come on, violet eyes glanced towards the captain who gave her a nod in approval.

"Alright boys, why don't I teach you a lesson?" she stated cracking her knuckles, "that's if you think your hard enough" she cocked chin eyes widening as she gave them a cocky grin.

The fire was lit, whitebeard and the diversion captains watched as some of the newer members of the crew stalked forward. Obviously not sensing the difference in power. Raven didn't attack opting to dodge there attacks till the men laying winded on the floor. Raven stood arms crossed over her chest eyes narrowed at the men panting for breath. "Is that all you got?"

"Grarararara! Girl you showed my boys up!" whitebeard laughed, standing closer to the freelancer. She glanced towards him then froze as he brought her into a one armed hug, "only a sister can do that! Welcome to the family! My daughter!"

Raven froze, in the man's grip, her shocked expression was priceless causing some member, thatch, Danzo, ace and Marco in-particular, to laugh mercilessly. While others cheered about gaining a sister. Once the old man had released her - she unfrozen, "what the hell old man? I don't remember you being my dad!"

"Hey sis!" Ace called walking over, "welcome to the family!"

"Oh shut it ace!" she scowled, it all seemed like a lost call.

"Bet I can beat you in a fight!" the male commented.

Raven cocked her head an eyebrow raised, "we are we betting?" this got everyone attention, while Ace thought for a moment.

"Got it" he stepped over hand out, "no daggers, if I win you can't wear your hood for the rest of the journey deal?"

"If I win" Raven started, "you own me a favour" they gripped hand in a quick handshake. The smile on Raven's face was unnerving him, almost making him lose his confidence.

"Alright guys" Marco stepped forwards choosing himself to be the judge, "Rules - no daggers, no killing. The first to admit defeat loses. If you can knock out your opponent, you win. If you trap, making them unable to move for ten seconds you win. Got it?"

They both nodded, before raven spoke up. "Anyone touches my daggers, you will wish you never been born okay" her expression turned dark as her aura became menacing with the warning meaning she was serious. Deadly serious.

"Right, try not to destroy the ship!" Marco yelled as the pair got into position crew moving back giving them space. "Alright start!"

Raven and Ace rushed to each other exchanging some friendly blows, Ace grinned at her before taking it up a notch. She flipped over a low kick before grabbing the wrist of a punch, she could feel the heat rise under her touch.

Violent eyes glanced towards the pirate. "Devil fruit?"

"Yup, Mera Mera No Mi~" He sung, while she shrugged her grip tightening on the male. She pulled him dragging the male towards her as she sent a side kick into the male stomach.

He coughed, winded by the blow before increasing the heat under her hand in an attempt to loosen its grips. He didn't want to turn into flames just yet. It increases the risk of burning the female, something he didn't particular want to do just yet. Raven raise an eyebrow at the tickling sensation under her hand, but wasn't too bothered about the strange sensation.

She pulled him towards her, kneeing him in the ribs before stepping back and sending a high towards his head. Ace grunted from the knee, choosing to step up his game. The kick going through his head as he busted into flames.

Raven frowned, as he disappeared from her grip. He jumped back, sending bullets of fire in her direction. She flipped back to avoid the fire, devil fruits… she thought weakness sea stone and sea water…

Fire weaknesses… wind maybe? Water…..

She glanced back towards the sea before her lilac graze returned to ace as he when on the attack. A flaming foot came towards her, she dunked taking another step backwards. The men around them moving out of the way as they fought. Marco keeping a closer eye on the pair, happy that Ace hadn't set the ship on fire yet.

Ace sent a fire fist towards her, which she dodged flipping backwards. Bare feet landing neatly on the rail surrounding the ship.

He narrowed his eyes, she wasn't going to pull him into the sea was she? He hoped not…

He stepped back, not wanting to get closer to the edge just in case she did try and pull him in. Raven narrowed her lilac eyes at the freckled male. Staying still on the wooden beam perfectly balanced while giving no indication that she was going to move. Ace got into position and shot more fire at the raven haired girl.

Raven jumped flipping over the fire before dropping, the crews eyes widen as they realised she wasn't going to land on the ship, No… she was dropping straight into the sea below.

Ace hung back a moment as his fellow crewmates rushed to the edge of the ship hoping to spot the freelancers. "Where is she go?" one of them questioned as Ace ran to the edge, the sea empty - lapping against the hull of the boat but no sight of the girl, her presences completely disappearing. Ace took a few steps back eyes darting about the crowd.

She was a pro, he had no doubt that the female had hidden herself within the crowd waiting to strike.

Dip. Dip. Dip.

Sea water dipped from raven's sodden form as she stalked closer to the on guard male, his back was turned as she made her presence known wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his throat. Ace jumped trying to pull her off, but the sea water drained away his energy.

"Raven wins" declared Marco with a grin.

"Aw damn it" groaned ace, "I wanted to be able to see your face more often your cute"

The crew chuckled while ace went red realising he said it out loud. Raven still wrapped around his waist cocked her head in confusion. "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, nothing," he stated in a blushed hurry, "what the favour going to be?" ace asked, gripping her leather sodden thighs, still wrapped around his waist.

"I let you known in the future," she frowned, "ugh you got me wet"

"What?!" spluttered ace, his face going red.

"I needed sea water to win, so because of you I had to jump in, getting wet. Next time let me drag you in the sea"

"Oh..." ace mutter turning his embarrassed face away.

"Ah, let me borrow a pair of trouser please? While you help me dry this stuff" raven stated dropping to the floor, while ace nodded disappearing off into the ships depts.

Raven tidied up her weaponry, nicely piling it in her coat as Ace came back. "I only have shorts"

Her glazed narrowed at the sight of the orange shorts, she sighed for what seemed like the 100th times this day.

Grabbing it she took her things to the back of the boat, Ace following behind as the other crew mates continued whatever they were originally doing. Ace sat beside the strange girl, coat on and hood up, looking out of place next to the bright orange shorts.

Before them her clothing were drying along the trail. "You know I'm surprised" Ace broke the silence first.

"Why?"

"I'm increased my heat quite a bit and you didn't even flinch" the man grinned.

"Huh?" she questioned head cocked in confusion.

"Last time I did that thatch burned his hand" the pirate explained.

Raven was silence progressing the information, a frown donning her lips. Before she shrugged returning her attention back towards the sea, "I didn't feel anything"

Ace nodded, his glance following length of her bare legs. Eyes widening slightly as he could in the sight of the crisscross patchwork of pale slivery scars littering the skin. His head snapped up in shock the questions dying at the tip of his tongue when she wrapped her arms around her knees… an obvious sign that she didn't want to talk about it.

Instead of the question he said, "I have this brother... not part of the crew here but my first official brother, we drank from the same bottle of sake when we were kids. Me, him and another…" his voice dipped, taking a quick glance at the female he realised she was listening interested. From the way her head was tilted, he took it as a sign to continue. "It's me, the oldest, Sabo… did was the middle brother, kept us both in while but he... he passed away when we were young. And Luffy the youngest"

"I sorta have a brother like that" raven stated.

"Yeah?"

"We act like sibling, were brought up in the same place there were more of us. In our family but now it's just me and him. We sort of…. have the same blood in our veins. Yet our parents were different... Probably - we never meet them. He's called Crow"

"Crow? Raven? They enjoyed giving you bird names eh?" ace grinned, while Raven chuckled with dry laugh.

"No, that the names we choose for ourselves... It fitted. Tell me about your brothers?"

And so he did. The part chatted until her clothes were dry and the sun began to set in the distance, but it was only then he noticed the blistering hands on her hands. She had reach forward to grab her clothes when her wrist was gripped by a frowning ace. "Why didn't you tell me I burnt you!" he yelled.

A confused frowned donning her lips, "you didn't burn me"

"Then what's this?" he growled, pointing towards her blistering hands, red raw from the heat he'd created.

"Oh would you look at that" she muttered absentmindedly, ripping her hand out of his grip before poking the red skin to the horror of ace. _Still can't feel it…_ she thought numbly as she stared intently at the skin.

"Stay here I go get the doctor!" ace stated getting to his feet.

"No" her haste tone caused him to pause. "I don't need a doctor its fine"

Ace frowned in distaste, his eyes scanning over her covered face to the red hand, she was moving it about with ease, no sign of pain on her face what so ever. Still. The blistering skin needed to be dealt with before it got worse or inflected. "How about we comprise, I won't get the doctor but you have to let Marco wrap it…."

Raven thought for a moment, her attention on her hand. Though it was red raw and blistering she couldn't feel the pain that should have been sending signals to her brain… a normal occurrence in the life of Elvira raven. Sighing she nodded, letting ace run off to fetch Marco while she changed.

A thought stuck her as she folded the borrowed shorts causing her to freeze up… Wasn't Marco one of the ships doctors due to his devil fruit? A chill ran though her body... she hoped not.

"What is this I hear about you hurting yourself-yoi?" the voice of Marco broke through her thoughts.

"I didn't hurt myself. Ace is just worrying over nothing, like a mother hen. I have dealt with worse."

Ace frowned, before showing the other male her hand the ravenette just letting him do so with a slight pout. Marco whistled taking in the sight. "Raven that's a second degree burn-yoi, why didn't you tell us about it?"

Her pout deepened, "I can't feel the pain at all, and it's just my hand. Look its fine" She rolled her hand, moving each fingers separately while poking the blistering skin. With a shocked Marco watching as her breath relived nothing, he caught an ace's worried look.

This wasn't normal. Not feeling the pain – it was the body response of telling the brain that something was wrong… if that doesn't work…. It's not natural. But nothing ever normal with people from the grand line.

"You really should get it looked over with a doctor, let's go to the infirmary-yoi" Marco stated with caution.

"No" raven said too quickly, her defensiveness got a raised eyebrow from the blonde. So that's why ace got him to come… "Would you at least let me wrap it?"

"I don't need it wrapped look it fine" she waved the red raw hand in his face in protest.

"Raven, just humour me" Marco growled.

The covered female pouted with confusion before sighing, "Fine" she grumbled, "don't see the point of it though," she muttered darkly giving the man her hand.

As Marco when about wrapping her hand, he asked, "Raven-yoi are you perhaps scared of doctors?"

The women froze under his touch at his question something that didn't go unnoticed by the whitebeard pirates, "Nooo, I just don't see the point of wasting medical supplies when you don't need to" she countered.

Marco gave out a hummed but didn't push the women further. Maybe due to her dislike towards doctors, she had a high pain tolerate? To the point where it didn't bother her? Something he would have to investigate another time. He doubted she would answer truthfully.

Another mystery to their newest sister.

 _to be continued..._

soo a little insight to some of ravens skills!

what do you guys think!?

XD

love you guys

happy sailing!


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed, and Marco was no closer to figuring out Raven than she was to working out why people were…. Well, human.

The crew, raven and Danzo were anchoring up at an unhabituated island, the last stop before the hooded female and scientist slit ways. They had a few more days sailing with the family like pirate crew before she had to get her client alive and safe to the conference – like she had been paid to do.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was going to miss the jolly crew.

"Hey raven!" Thatch called waving at her to drop down from the wooden sail by the crow's nest she had claimed as her lazy spot. You couldn't fine her? That were you would look first.

She rolled off, landing lightly on the balls of her feet next to the smiling man, "Carry this will ya? We're gonna have a party on the beach!"

"Your trying to get me to do the heavy work, aren't you?" she deadpanned.

"Ah you got me" the male chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Raven shook her head slightly in disbelief at the man honest attitude, before picking up the crate in question while thatch cheered. Dropping it the sand of the beach, she glanced about surveying the dense jungle surrounding the shoreline, only to be disturbed by a male – the only one on the crew who unnerved her.

Teach Grinned down at her, "aren't you a strong lass!" the man laughed.

"Everyone is strong it their own way" she shrugged but the frown stayed on her face.

The loud black bearded man unnerved her, and she couldn't put her figure on why… maybe it was his smile or the way his eyes glittered with knowledge that he knew something you didn't. Maybe it was just his character and that was how it appeared to be. Or maybe in the instincts from whatever ran thought her veins was telling her…

Raven didn't know, but she could safely say. She didn't trust him.

Not one bit.

"Your part of the family now!" the man grinned, "ever thought about joining the crew? Or a crew?"

She pondered a moment at his question, was he actually asking her to join the whitebeards? Or another crew completely? She frowned under the shadows on the hood her eyes narrowing at the pirate, "No, not really. Not my thing"

The unpleasant man gave her a wink before taking a swing from the bottle in his hand, "well if you ever change your mind give us a shout" he turned leaving her by the crates.

Her frown grew, as an unpleasant feeling ran down her spine.

On her remaining time on the ship she will be keeping a very close eye on Marshall D. Teach.

She really didn't trust that guy.

The party was in full swing before the shit went south.

So a problem with being a mercenary and a good one at that – it when potential employers can't take no for an answer.

Just to set the scene – Raven and Danzo were enjoying the party. Surrounded by drunken pirates, when someone with a death wish decided to crash the party. Who in their right mind crashes a pirates party… whitebeards party at that?

"I don't mean to interrupt" a voice cut though the parting ruckus, every signal whitebeard pirate frozen – headings turning towards the stranger's voice and music also cutting short at the interruption. "But is there a 'Raven' here? She's a mercenary? Always wears a hooded cloak? We been having trouble tracking her"

The man was a pirate – black hair tied into a low pony tail a dirty green pirate styled hat on his head. The hat was the cleanest thing on him – obviously a prized possession. As the rest of his clothes were untempt and ripped at the edges.

Beside him was two other man in similar attire – to show manpower or support she didn't know.

"Yup, that's me" she responded after a beat standing up and stepping towards the unknown pirates. She didn't recognised them… not one bit. Either they were weak or they were good at keeping under the marine's radar.

The captained and co sighed in relief, their search not being in vein. "We came to talk to you about a job, can we go somewhere a bit more private?" the captain gestured back into the forest with they had come from.

"Sure" she nodded, moving towards them and away from her current client, a bad choice when looking back. "But I won't be able to do it till after I complete my current job."

That ladies and gentlemen is were shit hit the fan.

"You can't do the job? We haven't even told you the brief yet!" one of the men shouted in anger.

"Dude, chill," Raven put her arms up in mock surrender, "I can't do it until I complete my current one, I only do one at a time – as soon as it's done I can do yours"

"You don't understand! The captain's brother needs saving now! Not after your diddy dally with stuff of no importance!" the other man with the captain yelled as the air began tense.

Internally raven sighed, this wasn't looking good. She eyed the captain who glared at the whitebeards pirates around them, scanning the crowds for something.

"Can nothing we stay convince to drop your current job and do this one – it's of upmost urgency's" the captain finally spoke – his voice seemed calm.

"I cannot, completion and failure are the only options." She stated arms crossed over her chest.

"Very well..." the captain turned to leave, much to the protest of his crew members, "you leave me no choice" he continued as she caught sight of a glint of mental. "Failure it is"

Time slowed down, as raven blood ran cold. She began to move as the captain pulled the trigger of the hidden pistol in the direction of her client… she should have realised that the captain wasn't just scanning the crew – he was probably looking for something else… a weak target. Or maybe he knew what her current job was... She didn't know.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she force her legs to pump faster as she raced against the bullet. Why was he all the way on the other side of the party? Why did she move away? And why hadn't she noticed the presences…. Why was the man known as Danzo so unlucky!

She pushed against Danzo flattening him to the ground as she heard fabric rip. The pirate crew was silent of a moment, the silence to hear before the storm.

"RAVEN! DANZO!" voices roared. Around them. She shifted purple eyes scanning over her client to make sure he was okay. "You good? Not hit are you?" she questioned the shocked man.

The blue haired male nodded dumbly before his eyes widened, "Raven you're bleeding…" he pointed out.

She ignored him, before standing turning towards where the pirates were once stood. She glared at the empty space. "Ace" her voice cut though the worried chatter, "you know that favour you own me? I'm gonna call it in, Protect Danzo"

"What are you going to do?" said freckled male asked.

"Going to hunt"

She stepped forward, feeling her features changed as her blood shifted under her skin. Her sight became sharper boarder as her irises became a bright orange colour – the pupils into slits. The irises morphed – spiting into four individual irises that danced about her eyeball they raced about in a crazy whirl. Her hair changed also turning white, as she took another step forward, she took the sea stone daggers from her waist, gripping them loosely in her hands.

And then she disappearing, in a flash of white.

She wasn't called white death for nothing.

Elvira Raven stood on the deck of the ship, two bloodied daggers in either hand as she stared down at the captain cowering by her feet. Her hood was down and her glared pointed directly towards the male.

Her shifted irises had calmed down there frantic movement and were currently all pointing in the direction of the captain.

There has always been something different in the veins of raven – something not entirely human. She would called this mode the 'demon' mode. As it become the dominate blood coursing through her veins. Sometimes she would become more of a hairy beast – or sometimes grow extra limbs. Depending on the type of blood running though her veins.

But one thing was for sure.

She never classed herself as human.

She was the very definition of a monster, with the blood of monsters running thought her veins.

"You know" she spoke her voice void of emotion. "If you had waited, none of this would have happened…"

The captain stared up at her with a fearful expression, "if you had waited, they would be alive" she gestured to the dead crew around them with a dagger.

"If you had waited, your brother would have been saved…" she knelt before him a dagger pointed under his chin – forcing him to make eye contact.

"If you had waited, I wouldn't have ruin that nice hat"

"You monster, you're not human" she blinked, before a smile broke out across her face.

"I know that, I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know, but you shouldn't blame me for being a monster. You should blame the people who made me this way"

And with that, she slit the blade across the man begging throat.

to be continued...

hi all!

chapter 4 of painless is here! XD been adventuring haste why it taken awhile to upload!

just had a little look at raven abilities here what do you think?

do you guys sorta get the jist of it all?

let us know! XD

happy sailing! xx


	5. Chapter 5

_"You monster, you're not human" she blinked, before a smile broke out across her face._

 _"I know that, I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know, but you shouldn't blame me for being a monster. You should blame the people who made me this way"_

 _And with that, she slit the blade across the man begging throat._

By the time raven made her way back the whitebeard crew, her features had returned to normal – the 'demon' blood as she called it had calmed down. No longer could she hear the roaring storm in her ears.

"Raven! You're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned with a deadpanned expression to the crew member.

"Well… you were kinda shot…" Danzo muttered.

She gave her client a confused look, one everyone could see due to her hood being down – she had yet to put it up. "Think you're mistaken, it was you who was kinda shot at." She turned to ace patted him on the shoulder, "thanks for keeping an eye on him" she grinned, "we shouldn't be hearing from those guys any time soon" _not until the next life…_ "Back to the party"

Most of the crew cheered at her statement, others didn't look too impressed. "Wait a moment raven-yoi, you have blood on you"

"It's not mine" she stated simply.

"We saw you get shot" thatch stated staring down at her, along with Marco and ace. Danzo stood off to the side unsure as what to do, they wasn't like he could do much to help the situation.

Her grinned faltered, changing to a confused frown "I don't know what you're on about, defo didn't get shot..."

"Your coat ripped on your left shoulder…." Ace pointed out. She glanced towards ripped, she prodded it, blood came away but the skin felt intact, if not scared. Her frown grew.

 _Well, this is going to be awkward to explain_.

"Let us look at it..." Marco started before blinking – eyes staring at the retreating form of raven.

"Hold the fort Danzo!" the female yelled.

"Goddamn it! Raven-yoi!"

"We just wanna make sure you're alright!"

"If the wound doesn't get looked at it could get worse!"

This then turned into the biggest game of cat and mouse the world had ever seen. Raven fled while the three males gave chase, determine to provide the women with some medical attention. Raven, on the other hand, hid in the darkness of the trees not wanting the medical check-in they were demanding of her….

In her hand was a sewing kit she acquired on her escape, taking the coat of her shoulders she examined it, staring intently at the rip.

With a sigh she began the tedious task of fixing it.

Ace, Marco and thatch patted in defeat as they slumped to the ground by the bomb fire. Stationed at the centre of the party – the three man let out a dejected sigh as the lose cause known as raven.

"She knows how to hid that's for sure" muttered an annoyed thatch, the first to speak.

"She need to by check over though, this is only confirming my suspicious of her dislike, shall we say towards doctors" Marco added, taking a bottle of sake from the closet crew member.

"It explains the scars…" muttered ace.

"Huh?!" Marco and thatch head's snapped towards the fire starter in shock at the statement, "scars?"

"She covered in them. If she never been properly treated then they still scar over right?" Ace nodded as he spoke, staring into the fire.

"True…"

The three descended into silence at the party roar with life around them, each grabbing a bottle of alcohol from someone where. Thatch was the first to leave, disappearing to join Danzo. Ace having fallen asleep mid drink – leaving Marco to stare into the fire, a smile on his face.

He will just have to work harder to protect the little sister of the family.

Meanwhile, raven was interrupted form her sewing with a start, having not noticed the giant man approaching. "Raven?" whitebeard had called.

She glanced down towards the captain of the crew. "Whitebeard? What's up? Shouldn't you be at the party?" she asked, staring at the man.

"Shouldn't you be, saying ouch and taking the needle out of your finger?" the man countered, joining her on the large branch, the wood cracking under the weight as raven looked towards her finger.

She hadn't even notice in her start, that she had stabbed her own finger….

"Oh…" she muttered blankly taking the needle out.

"White death… your code name correct? Part of the monstrous regiment, a band of killer mercenary often paid by the marines to help tides in war. Their war songs drilling terror in the hearts of their foes." Whitebeard spoke staring at the starlit sky. "Never meet someone from that regiment before, I'm quite surprised. The rumours make you lot seem so much older"

Raven was quite, staring blankly at the man, before looking down at the coat in her arms. "We were kids. With nowhere to go, no dreams no nothing. Just soldiers to fight in a deadly battles. But now…" she took a deep breath. "Monstrous regiment is lacking a few members... There just two of us left. The biggest monsters in the bunch" her lips quirked up at the edges at the thought of her brother. "We never asked to be this way." She continued as whitebeard continued to sit quietly beside her, "and like hell I'm going to let anyone walk over me because of it"

"Well said." The captain spoke, "you are not alone in the world, and there are people who will see you as you are. You are part of my family now never forget that" he stated placed a hand on her head, ruffing her hair. "You ever feel lonely in the vast seas of the world know that you have a home here"

"Sure sure, pops" she muttered the last bit under her breath but the big man smiled catching it.

"Now, what's this I hear about you getting shot?"

Raven and danzo stood on the deck of the Moby dick, looking at the island before then – the island they will be leaving the crew, so that she could get the accident prone scientist to the conference. She had successfully, avoided seeing any form of medical attention. Whenever someone brought the subject, they would discover the hooded mercenary had vanished, disappearing into shadows.

They were almost too sore…

Almost.

Before them a marine warship, stationed between them and the island.

Raven frowned from the shadows of her hood, trying to think of the best course of action.

"Here's the plan guys…" she spoke out loud, earning the crews attention. "I am going to hijack that boat, someone throw me"

"What?!" the crew exclaimed, while whitebeard smiled at the family before him.

"I'm going to hijack it, someone throw me" she repeated her statement.

"Gurarara! You have a plan?" whitebeard stood, Bisento in hand.

"Yup" she nodded

"Then jump" the man grinned, readying his bisento the blade sideways in her direction. A perfect platform for her feet.

"Wait pops you-" Marco started as the crazy pair grinned, and raven jumped into the air, "be serious…" he voice drifted off as shock waves shook the boat.

Whitebeard had literally cannon balled Raven directly towards the marine warship.

The surrounding crew sweat-dropped at the sight, Danzo watches the other boat intently. Though he couldn't see much from this distance, he did notice the boat moving closer and closer towards them. The crew watched with confusion as the marine warship pulled up alongside them a grinning raven stood next to a frowned vice admiral who had a steaming bump on his head..

 _What happened on that ship?!_

Raven grinned, the air running though her hair as she stored thought the air like a cannon ball. Her eyes watering due to the force as she blinked - the marine warship moving very, very quickly towards her.

She landed on the ship with a roll, trying to damage the ship the lease she could, she continued to roll till she was stopped by the wooden wall leading to the inner working of the ship. Legs above her head she stayed in that position. Slightly dazed, "hi~" she stated giving the surrounding marines a dizzy wave.

The marines drew their weapons pointing them at her as she began to untangle herself for the woodwork. "Can I speak to the captain?"

"That's me! Now what do you want? Why did you crash onto our ship?" the captain shouted, a frown on his face.

"My name is Elvira Raven, code: white death. I am commandeering this ship" she stated simply.

"What joke is this?" the vice admiral yelled.

She pouted, "I thought I made my statement clear. You guys paid me to escort my target, so I'm going to use your boat"

"You have no right, you use this boat for your own needs!" the marine shouted.

She frowned, what's with the marines and shouting? He could use his inside voice instead of killing her ears. "Will you shut up!" she yelled, punching him on the head. "You will do as I say! If you don't like it, phone your superiors and tell them that white death is using the ship!" Then she turned to the marines around them an eye glint in her eye, "anyone got any problems?"

"NO MA'AM!" the surrounding marines saluted, before shuffling into action, under the watchful eye of raven.

"And that's what happened," raven grinned, as she explained how it all happened to a surprised Danzo and crew, "now come on we better had you to this conference."

"Gurarara! That's my girl!" whitebeard laughed patting her on the back, "remember what I said lassie!"

"Will do, nice meeting you all guys!" she waved grinning under the shadows of her hood. "Happy sailing!"

"I'm going to miss you guys!" danzo spluttered tears streaming down his face.

"Come back whenever you want!" Ace grinned, "same to you to Danzo" Thatch called.

"Bye sis!" the crew welled. As the pair drifted awhile on the marine warship.

It wasn't till the pirate crew was out of sight did Danzo turned towards the hooded female.

"What did whitebeard say to you?"

"None of your business" she muttered, staring out to sea.

Now that they were on a marine ship, like they were supposed to be from the start of the job. They could head straight towards the conference. But she didn't mind the little detour.

It made the adventure of sailing the seas worth it.

 _To be continued..._

Hi all!

How are you finding the story soo far?! We had to say goodbye to the whitebeard crew! DX Sad times.

Who do you think we will meet next?

Do you folks like some of the info I added in about raven? Does it make sense?

Really wanna know what you lot think!

Thanks for reading, love ya all!

Happy sailing! xx


	6. Chapter 6

_Now that they were on a marine ship, like they were supposed to be from the start of the job. They could head straight towards the conference. But she didn't mind the little detour._

 _It made the adventure of sailing the seas worth it._

On a certain island in the Grand line, partied a certain crew. This crews hungover captain was about to get an unexpected visitor from a certain swordsman.

"Captain!" a crew member yelled out of breath, earning the attention of the red-haired man.

"Ah Hawkeyes. Quite a rare guest" the captain spoke to the golden eyes swordsman.

It was Darucle Mihawk visiting red-haired shanks, about a certain wanted poster with a certain straw-hat. "Hey everyone let's drink! It's time for a party!" red-hair yelled.

"Drink? But weren't you grumbling over your hangover?"

"You dumbass! How could a man not drink on a day as joyous as this?!" the captain turned towards the swordsman. "Hawkeyes! You sit down and have a drink too!" To which the swordsman begrudgingly complied.

"Who is your other guest?" the man asked, taking a slip from the strong liquor.

"Don't know, hasn't even moved since we got here a few days ago. Been asleep, we have just left them to it"

"Is that wise?" golden eyes stated, looking up towards the trees on the outskirts of the circle. Where a hooded figure, laying across a branch dead, it seems, in sleep.

"They haven't attacked us yet" shanks shrugged, gulping down his drink before refilling.

"That may change. It seems they have awoken"

The pair descended into silence watching the shadows in the trees as the figure stirred while the crew around them partied.

Raven blinked, pushing away the sluggish sleep as her consciousness returns and reality hit. Bloody bastards… drugged her because they didn't want to play her game. Slowly she sat up, almost falling off the tree branch as a wave of dizziness overcame her. She frowned slightly at the black dots in her vision, but push the concerns to the side thinking it was just the drugs in her system.

She blinked, hooded eyes locking onto the recognisable pirate crew below her…

"Well fuck…" she muttered earning the attention of the men below her, "you weren't here when I fell asleep"

"Pay up men!" the man with red haired laughed, a gleeful grin on his face, "told you they weren't dead!"

"You betted on it?" questioned the golden eyed man.

She raised an eyebrow at the pair, instantly recognising Mihawk and Shanks from their wanted posters as well as other members from the infamous crew. What were they doing here? Together as well?

"How long have you guys been here?" she questioned, shifting in her sit so that her legs were dangling over the edge.

"About 4 days, we scared off some bandits or something before we landed thought." Benn Beckmen responded eyeing her warily, not liking the fact that his captain was being so carefree about the stranger.

"No marines?"

"Nope"

"Marines?" that had quipped shanks is interested, "what about marines?"

"Marines were on the island when I took my forced nap" she stated bitterly with a nod her head in thought a frown growing on her face, "bunch of spoil sports"

Shanks and Mihawk exchanged glances before looking up at the hooded figure. "What's your name?"

She pondered a moment before answering, "Elvira Raven,"

"sooo a girl…" muttered shanks. While Mihawk narrowed his eyes, "you work for the government"

She didn't wait a beat before responding with a shrug, "I also work for pirates and other people of the high seas"

"You know her?"

"Code name white death, works for the marines as a mercenary" the swordsman stated calmly, "she has quite a rep, and the rumours… are interesting"

Raven grinned, the corner of her lips lifting upwards. "How interesting?" she asked, quite intrigued by what was said about her.

"you're a demon on the battle field and is said to be one of the surviving members of the monstrous regiment"

She hummed, mulling over the information the man had given, if only they knew… while shanks and Mihawk, looked up at the figure. Unable to see her figures due to the hood's shadows covering the majority of her face, but every now and then the pair caught a flash of purple as her head shifted.

"Elvira! Come join us for a drink and tell us what you're doing here" shanks grinned innocently.

To say he wasn't interested in the female before him was an understatement, she had only heard snippets of patchy rumours about the monstrous regiment, a mercenary group often hired in war torn countries to wipe the forces dead. The rumours about the figure known as white death... most unreal, he would love to know more and what were the truths among the lies.

Puru, puru, puru... Puru, puru, puru..!

Whatever she was about to say was cut off, as the den den mushi echoed thought out the clearing. Raven frowned, before unbuttoning her coat giving the pirates below at clear view of her white tunic that was dyed a lovely red in one corner, digging into the depths before taking out the snail phone.

Putting a figure to her lips, she made a shushing motioned before picking up the phone.

Kacha!

"Raven alive I take it" a bored voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Dude, you would miss me" she teased, a smirk donning her lips. "How did you know I was awake?"

"It's been about a week; the drug would have worn off by now" the man sighed at her antics.

The man was her contact at the marines, he was her go to for information about jobs they ask of her and was one of the only people who actually stand her... Let's call him Duke. As he never gave her his real name.

"I heard you gave the marines a hard time."

"That's because they wouldn't play, I told them we were playing hot and cold and instead they drugged me…" she pouted, shifting closer to the trunk of the tree.

Both Mihawk and shanks raised an eyebrow, Drugged?

"Is it still there? While the marines were looking, they were chased out by bandits…." Again, the man sighed.

"Wait what… marines got chased away by bandits? Seriously?" she repeated, placing the den den mushi on her shoulder making it easier to move about the branch she was perched on.

"Yeah..." he sounded disappointed.

"Why the fuck did they run away?"

"Who knows… they should have die, would have made things easier, now I have to deal with it"

The tree trunk had a knot which had been hollowed out by something she couldn't name, a perfect place to hide important documents she had been asked to get and deliver.

"You know what else you don't have to deal with?" she stated, while taking out the documents with confidential written all over.

"What? Wait don't tell me..."

"Yeah, those documents you wanted have gone bye bye~" The pirates below raised an eyebrow confused by what she said compared to what was in her hand, "Those idiots didn't even check the tree I was sat in." she sighed dramatically, "should have played the game and not drug me."

"Ah…" The bored voice of duke sighed, "god damn it…"

"You want me to track the bandits?"

"Nah…." He took a deep breath, "The idiots here have another job for ya"

"ooh? Prey tell? Anything interesting?"

"Not really, pretty simply... Just deliver stuff to the seven warlords," At his words her eyes locked onto the silently drinking form of Darclue Mihawk whose golden eyes was staring at her intently. Though completely unaware of his red headed friend eyeing the ever-growing red stain…

"Deliver what?"

"They should be arriving… now….ish, ugh, why do I have to do this again?"

"Because it's your job Dukie~"

"Don't call me that" a tint of annoyance sounded in his tone.

"Well it's not like you've told me your name, oh and it's here…. Still don't get how that bird anyways seems to fine me"

"One of the many wonders of the world," was duke sarcastic response before hanging up. The bird was big, bigger than your average eagle, with brown feathers – she guessed that they would be soft as the bird never let her anywhere near it. It swooped low, but still out of reach of most weapons, dropping the bag directly into her lap.

Putting away the snail phone, she looked into the contents of the bag, letters. A number of different letters from the government to each warlord, sea dogs to the marines. Strange… why would they want letters when the snail phones were much easier to use.

Taking out the letters she placed them in different pockets of her cloak before looking at the enteral log posts – obviously the marines weren't going to let her search blindly now… just more posts to add to her ever-growing collection.

Keeping Mihawks letter out. She jumped down from the tree clock fluttering around her as her feet touched the ground she stumbles – unstable on her feet – a frown growing on her face. That drug shouldn't be in her system many more…. Maybe they altered it slightly?

"Here you go Hawky" she said holding the letter out to the golden eyed man.

The red head captain stared at the growing red stain; his eyes flittered to the hooded face before staring at the stain. Why hadn't she notice? Internally he thought back over the female's conversations, trying to put the pieces together.

"Hey raven!" he called as hawkeyes took the letter. "why don't you have a drink with us!"

"But I got work" she pouted, "need to get it all done…." She sighed in annoyance, "have any of you seen my boat? I'm sure it landed somewhere round here"

"nope" the red head grinned, "but I think you need to look at something"

"huh? What?" she asked confusion lacing her voice, as did the tilt of her hooded head.

"That" he stated pointing to the ever-large red stain.

Raven glanced down, pulling her coat away purple hues zoning in on the red patch. "oh, would you look at that…" she muttered, fingering the damp material. "when did that happen?"

Everyone listening sweet-dropped at her statement, "how did you not notice?"

She ignored the questioned, "it be reet" she shrugged turning away, it's probable an old little cut anyway, looking up into the trees above, "I'm sure it landed somewhere around here"

Shanks glanced towards mihawk, with a pleading look, said man rolled his golden orbs. While the two swordsmen had their silent conversation, the first mate raised an eyebrow at the female figure – who was randomly kicking trees.

"what are you doing?"

"looking for my ship"

"what would your ship be doing in a tree?"

Raven paused for a moment, thinking over the right choice of words. "…er… bad strom?"

"you don't sound too sure," benn deadpanned while his comrades chuckled.

"There were a few explosions, big waves, lots of wind and I think a few devil fruits… so I can't be too sure" raven responded blankly before kicking another tree. There was a wooden crept violently before the snapping of branches echoed around the clearing.

Raven head snapped upwards, arms coming up just in time to catch her failing boat. "there you are!" she grinned, while everyone looked at her in shock, not expecting there to be an actual boat falling from the sky. (or out of a tree this case)

Even though they were used to the craziness of the grand line some things are just surprising.

Though to call it a boat was a strange, for those who didn't know the type, would think it was two canoes attracted to a sail – which was mostly true it was an adaptation of the traditional Polynesian double-hulled outrigger canoe called a wa'a kaulua, the style often found in the south blue. She used this design mainly before while travelling she was usually by herself and quickly and discreetly – the boat was prefect for it.

She stumbled a bit at the weight, internally frowning, maybe it wasn't the drug affecting her, if it wasn't then what is the issue?. "well, now I got my boat I'm off, bye shanks bye hawky!" she waved awkwardly with a boat over her shoulders.

But she didn't get far.

A black blade swung at her, eyes widening she jumped over the blade, throwing the boat to one side she rounded on the greatest swordsman in the world, "what the hell?!" she yelled

"I wanted to see how the white death fights,"

"erm really?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "if you wanted to know, you should have asked!" she smiled, completely oblivious to the danger of if she'd miss timed the jump or hadnt moved at all...

"Surprise attack to test your reflexes. Ever thought about swords, you may be a worthy challenge"

"I can use them, but I prefer my knives" she stated gesturing towards the knives scrapped to her body. Even though the pirates could only see four – they had no doubt that they were more on her person.

"I see, we should have dual with only swords at some point then" the swordsman stated, his golden glaze pinning down on her, his interest having been peaked. "but for now.." he swung at her again, the swipe cutting though the tree behind her (luckily missing her boat completely)

She side stepped the blade, drawing two of sea stone blades from their wraps – even if this was a playful fight, she doubted some of her blades last long. She darted towards the golden eyed male, ignoring the sluggish feeling growing thought-out her body. Her blades being blocked by the giant sword.

The bladed danced continued for a few more strikes before she deicded that something just wasn't quite right with her... She dodged another strike by the skin of her teeth, head spinning – she felt weird. Like the energy was draining out of her… okay she concluded, this wasn't because of the drug… ah shit.

"wait, wait" she yelled, falling backward as a wave of dizziness stuck her hard. Her back hitting the cold ground "I don't feel so good..."

Mihawk sighed as he and shanks walked up to the female. "that's because you're losing a lot of blood"

"I am?" she questioned, eyes flicking to the pair as they got closer to her laying form. The pirates in question being able to studying her face suddenly free of shadows. Raven coloured hair tided in a pony tail, side fringe cut messily across her face. But what gain their attention like most was the brilliant purple eyes. Different shades of colour lithering on her irises like the clouds in the sky.

"yup, let us patch it up" shanks stated, gesturing the doctor over.

Raven tried to stand as the panic began to grow but was stop by a sword pointing to her face. "I suggest you let us patch you up, I don't think the government would like me if I let their messenger die"

"I'm don't gonna die from something like this – tis but a flesh wound" she countered with a pouted – her hood now covering her features again, but both of them could sense the furrowing of brow and tenseness in her words.

"How do you know" the golden eye male countered, feeling like he was arguing with a stubborn child.

Raven opened her mouth to counter only to stop and frowned. Her frowned deepened as she gripped the edges of her previously white shirt lifting it up as if to look and prove a point.

"Damn..." shanks whistled at the sight. It was a bullet wound. The bullet had shot straight though her gut.

"In my defence I didn't know that was there" Raven stated, equally as shocked, internally wondering when it had happened, it must have been when she was drugged, it would have slowed the affect right down and would be why she was only just noticing it now. "But I think it looks worse, that it is" added poking the bleeding wound, only to have more blood drip out onto the floor.

It seems Raven was fighting an uphill battle…

The males exchanged glances, "I think you should get it fix,"

"Nah, it should be fine. Nothing some sleep can't fix."

She stated, pushing the sword out of her face and getting to her feet. Maybe she would sleep before heading off... glancing at both powerful pirates, a warlord and yonko before taking a step back. She would have to quickly vacate this clearing.

Shanks sighed shaking his head, he couldn't let someone soo interesting as the young girl before go without being treated. It just wouldn't sit on his conscious… strange thought considering he was a pirate. He glanced up at Mihawk, similar thoughts running though the swordsman's head.

The older males sighed in unison, staring at the hooded figure. Only to few her slowing backing away, their was a moment of stillness before Raven darted of her feet, in a affect to get away from the males. To no such luck, the blood loss making it impossible to out run the pair.

Within moments the mercenary found herself pinned to the floor with Mihawk sitting on her legs. Shanks wrapped her shoulders and upper chest in an iron grip with one arm pulling her to rest against his chest. She squirmed in their grip, trying to break out to no luck "Hey! What the fuck dude?" she questioned struggling to break free, as the doctor drew near.

"You need to be fixed up" Mihawk glared at her. It seems the only way for her to be patched up was by force... Raven froze under his stare, before growling. "I told you it been reet! Nothing sleep can't fix ya know?"

"Don't lie, this is a serious wound" the doctor of shanks crew chastised.

"And of course, as a doc you know everything" she groaned sarcastically, eyes rolling under the shadows of her hood. "Well I know something you don't, I is fine!"

"Then break free from those two" the doctor countered a smirk on his face as she didn't move a pout on her face, her body tensing under the holds of the two pirates, both of them watching her cautiously.

Raven didn't like this. Not one bit, she really fucking hated this. One she really didn't like doctors – but it wasn't like she could get out of the situation easily. Two, she could still feel her energy draining away, with each passing moment, she could go into that mode… but she doubted the two pirates would react kindly to it. Plus, the bullet was still in her…

"God fucking damn it, stupid doctors always getting their fucking way, thinking they know everything…" she muttered, normally she'd pretty good at avoiding doctors, nurses and Hospital in general must be her unlucky year...

"Are you going to let me fix it?" the doctor questioned, having realised the issue...

"No, I don't need fixing" she growled glaring at the white coated doctor, why did they even wear those stupid white lab coats! They didn't even need too...

Mihawk glared down at her, "you are going to die from blood loss"

"I won't die from a single bullet" she counted.

"Raven..." the calm but slightly amused voice of shanks drew the attention of the pair. "...you're not scared of doctors, are you?"

Raven tensed considerable underneath the two males, while her mouth told them a different story, "what..." she scoffed, "don't know what you're talking about"

"then you will let the nice man check and fix up your wound" smirked shanks.

"but.." she muttered.

"No buts, if their no reason let mine crewmate help you. I'm won't be letting you go till your fixed up" shanks said stubbornly.

Uphill battle indeed...

"Don't bother with the numbing the pain or putting me under, and no blood transplants.. I'm a very rare type you could say" or not a human blood type

"What? It's going to be painful" the doctor counters in shock.

"Trust me it be painless, and take that stupid white coat off" she grumbled finally relented to the growing pressure. The pouted growing on her face.

"okay..." the doctor stated with a frown unsure about his… unwilling patient. First course, was taking off his white lab coat, neatly folding it to one side. That comment hadn't helped the growing theory about her fear of doctors... but he dropped the thought and went to work lifting up her shirt taking in the damage, noticing the sudden tenseness in her muscles, like she was ready to bolt at a sudden moment.

She really did not trust doctors, did she? He studied the wound before getting to work.

"see that wasn't so hard!" Shanks grinned trying to take the tense girl off the doctor beside them, "you gotta stay for a drink! Bet you have lots of stories to tell!"

"Not as much as you two. What are you two doing here? You don't usually get two big shoots together" Raven asked casualty – trying anything to take her mind of the doctor, who was too close to comfort, and probing her like a... Nope no thinking of that all. All she wanted to do was flee of the white lab coat wearing man after gutting him that was.

But was internally she was gratefully that shanks was so chatty, and seemly trying to help.

"We were talking about a certain Stawhat!" shanks grinned.

"Straw-hat?"

"yup, look!" shanks pulled out the want poster, how when his arm was wrapped around her keep her in place she didn't know, "see see!"

Raven looked at the poster, a grinning boy wearing a straw-hat… wait a moment. "luffy?"

"eh? You know him?!" questioned a shocked shanks.

"nah, I heard stories about him from ace, while I was on whitebeard's ship"

"Ace? Haven't seen him since he came by. How's he doing?"

"as well as a hot head can be, I think"

"What were you doing on whitebeard's ship?"

Mihawk watched as the pair continued to chat away, his golden gaze watching as the needle entered the women's abdomen slowly stitching up the wound – the bullet having been removed. The injury being clean and sewn up shut without a signal sigh of pain on the women face. And it didn't seem like it was the first time, looking at the other sliver lined scars covering the skin he could see under the shirt.

It seems the rumours of a monster not feeling pain was true.

How intriguing.

He felt his lips upturn into a small smirk, she would be an interesting opponent, maybe even a challenge. "If your ever bored, I'm usually free for a spar" Mihawk stated interrupting the conversation.

"Really Hawky?! That be pretty fun!" raven grinned.

"That spar will not be happening until after your healed misses!" the doctor commented with a narrowed glared as the women frowned and looked the other way, ignoring him completely as he continued to speak. "I finished stitching you up, and I not having that wound reopen, why don't you stay here for a bit and have a drink with us all before you head out for sea?" he suggested.

"Yeah!" shanks chuckled, "come drink with us! Always fun to drink with new people!"

"Are you going to keep sitting on me until I say yes?" she deadpanned, as the pair hadn't even moved from their positions despite her giving in to their wishes.

"I am" the golden eye male nodded.

"fiiiiinnne" she moaned, rolling her purple hues, giving in to the man's persistence's..

It wasn't until two days later did raven finally was able to escape leave the island, Mihawk having left the day before giving her directions to his island if she was ever bored and the ugh… stupid doctor ranting at her about heathy looking after the body shit. There was a smile on her face as waved goodbye to the happy go pirate crew.

"Come drink with us whenever you want!" shanks called the giant grin plastered across his smile.

All though she was unhappy about them making a doctor fix her up – she was happy about the company while drinking. She looked down towards the letters in her hand… and sighed. 1 down, six to go.

To be continued...

onto the next litte arch of our little raven! hopefully be updating another chapter, for this story or another one!

let us know what you guys think!

and any tips on being productive? lockdown driving me mad of this boat of bordem, just doing anything it effort..

anyhow

lov ya all!

happy sailing xx


End file.
